criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
The Throne of Pricks
The Throne of Pricks 'is the second case to be staged at Espana Rosa. Case Background After the previous case, Velma invited the duo to go to the filming set of the upcoming film, "The King of the Oasis." Lenard appears and volunteers to partner but then he was interrupted by Moriah that she will be the one who will partner the player in the whole district since this would help her resolve her problems in Espana Rosa. After hearing the statement, Velma consoled Lenard and told her that he would likely partner him next time. Moriah then tells that the filming will be held at the Grand Desert in the far corner of Espana Rosa. But upon arriving the set, they only found the main actor Winston Tigers dead. So they shifted the body for autopsy, and reveals that he is poisoned to death. The investigation led the duo to the Oasis Hotel, where the victim stayed in, and the Espana Rosa College, where he is spotted arguing with a certain person. A tricky information was revealed where the victim was actually dealing drugs with a certain person and an experiment resulted into a perfect result but with financial problems. Meeting the vice mayor, a famous swimmer, two chemists, and a chemistry professor made it more complicated due to the victim's actions towards them; but in the end, the killer was incriminated as none other then the chemistry professor Trixie Gonzales. Trixie argued with Winston after finding out that he is trying to put the blame to her for the drugs and that she does not have involvement with it, but Winston persisted Trixie that she will be the key to the complexity of chemistry. Upon hearing this, Trixie was insulted upon hearing Winston's words, so she followed him at the college again and made a deal with him but still her makeup box got thrown by the victim, when she was applying whitening cream on her face. After the incident, Trixie got fired up after Winston consumed the "last straw," so she brought the poison she made during his filming, which it made her brought Lester and Alexandra's chemical formula and made her handkerchief wet, and mixed it with the liquid creamer. By using her chemistry knowledge, she made it look like an ordinary creamer and tricked the victim into using it at his coffee, thus causing his silent death. Prior to her orchestration of the murder, she was put into trial. The judge then questioned what chemistry is. She explains that chemistry is a branch of science that involves the study of the composition of matter. The judge then stopped her and explained that she gave a bad name to science and tells that science is the center of life and must be used in improving life not in killing people, so she was then imprisoned for 20 years with a chance of parole in 10 years. Following the indictment, Layla requests the team to help her stop the victim's plans to destroy her, but upon investigating, they only found out that the victim actually extended the bobblehead's recording revealing that he didn't meant it but it was actually a confession of his love to her. Layla then revealed that the victim's drug dealing involves two people and after certain investigations, they were able to find out that Alexandra Tigers and Michelle Sparks, Lester's older sister is involved to the drug dealing. Alexandra was arrested but Michelle was missing. After the investigation, Velma appears and tells that she wants to stop the book signing of the book, "The Ways of a Killer," written by Shirley Waterfalls. She then reveals that Michelle Sparks is hiding at the press to murder Shirley after she actually read her book. Victim *'Winston Tigers (Found dead in a filming set) *'Movie Actor (40)' *Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: black Eyes: brown Blood: O+ Murder Weapon *'Liquid Creamer' Killer *'Trixie Gonzales' Suspects *'Layla Summerspeak- Town Vice Mayor (45)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: O+ *Attributes: Wears Makeup, Knows Chemistry, Uses Whitening Cream *'Royce Webster- Swimming Athlete (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: A+ *Attributes: Wears Makeup, Knows Chemistry, Uses Whitening Cream *'Lester Sparks- Chemist (45)' *Height: 5'6" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A- *Attributes: Wears Makeup, Knows Chemistry *'Alexandra Tigers- Chemist (30)' *Height: 5'6" Weight: 137 lbs Hair: auburn Eyes: brown Blood: O+ *Attributes: Wears Makeup, Knows Chemistry *'Trixie Gonzales- Chemistry Professor (45)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: A- *Attributes: Wears Makeup, Knows Chemistry, Uses Whitening Cream Killer's Profile *The killer wears makeup. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer uses whitening cream. *The killer is 45 years old. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes *Grand Desert: Oasis Set, Set Perimeter *Oasis Hotel: Hotel Lounge, Hotel Stairway *Espana Rosa College: Campus Grounds, Campus Tree Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Oasis Set. (Clues: Faded Card, Poison Vial, Victim's Body) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Oasis Hotel Card) *Investigate Hotel Lounge. (Clues: Flash Drive, Autographed Book, Surveillance Station) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Batch Picture) *Question Layla about the victim. *Examine Autographed Book. (Result: Royce's Seal) *Question Royce about the book. *Examine Surveillance Station. (Result: Latex Gloves) *Analyze Latex Gloves. (06:00:00) *Question Lester about his experiment. *Examine Liquid Creamer. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (03:00:00; The killer knows biochemistry) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer wears makeup) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter Two: *Calm down the female chemist. *Investigate Campus Grounds. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Chemistry Flyer) *Ask Trixie about her program. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Layla Bobblehead) *Show Layla the figurine. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Hotel Floor Plan) *Investigate Hotel Stairway. (Clue: Broken Device, Video Camera) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: DVD Player) *Analyze DVD Player. (03:00:00) *Confront Lester about the experiment. *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Footage) *Investigate Campus Grounds. (Clue: Makeup Box) *Examine Makeup Box. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; The killer uses whitening cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No star) Chapter Three: *Analyze VHS Tape. (06:00:00) *Pressure Alexandra about the experiment's results. *Investigate Campus Tree. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Torn Photo) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Drug Bag) *Analyze Drug Bag. (00:30:00) *Question Trixie about the drugs. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Blackmail Photo) *Confront Royce about the photo. *Investigate Set Perimeter. (Clues: Handkerchief, Scientific Formula) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (06:00:00; The killer is 45 years old) *Examine Scientific Formula. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (06:00:00; The killer has brown hair) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Knaves and Roses: Part 2. (No star) Knaves and Roses: Part 2: *Give Layla a hand. *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Victim's Diary) *Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: Victim's Writing) *Tell Layla about the victim's confession. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Oasis Set. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00) *Arrest Alexandra for her involvement in the drug-trafficking. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Campus Grounds. (Clue: Stained Drug Bag) *Examine Stained Drug Bag. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (03:00:00) *Ask Lester where is Michelle Sparks. (Reward: Jazz Musician Outfit) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa